Let Us In
by CreativeNinja
Summary: Rin moved to Ouran in hopes that she can pass off as a boy. However, when the twins decide they want to have some fun, she ends up being dragged to the club, blackmailed, and forced to join the club. She resents the twins at first, but can't help but feel something for one of them. And he starts to feel the same. But she might be more than he signed up for. KaoruxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story, both fanfiction and in general. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN 'SORA' AND HER STORY. **

**Thanks :3**

* * *

I slowly opened the door to classroom 1-A, glad to hear the loud chatter. Hopefully no one would notice me; this was my first day of school at Ouran- one month in. I did get two or three looks, but for the most part I was able to settle into my desk in peace. The school was very beautiful, however it was nothing out of the ordinary, so I wasn't too out of place. Adjusting the tie to my boys uniform, I noticed the glance and giggles that I would get from the girls in the classroom. Sure, you can try and prepare yourself for a bunch of hyper, blushing, teenage girls to rave over you, but it was quite the uncomfortable thing. There was nothing to do except get used to it.

I stiffened. I felt as if I was being watched. Looking back over my shoulder, I was surprised to see three boys staring at me. The words I had planned for blushing girls behind me faded as I examined the culprits. A brown haired boy with big brown eyes was in the middle. He looked a lot like a girl, yet he wore a boys uniform. I guess I have no room to judge, but I believed he was a girl. The two other boys were situated on either side of brown-eyes and looked completely identical. Both had amber hair and golden cat-like eyes, the only difference between them being that their bangs were parted in the opposite direction. I put on a nervous smile and waved at them awkwardly. The three waved back as if nothing happened and I just jerked around the moment they broke eye contact. _That was weird._

The rest of the day went on like normal. And so did the next week. Girls swooning over me like I was some sort of prince. Boys asking me to join their clubs, so they could gain popularity with the girls. And the occasional awkward wave exchange with the three boys in the back of the room, who I discovered are Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Kaoru, and Hitachiin Hikaru over the course of the week. And it wasn't until Monday that things got a bit more interesting.

Class was finally over and I was collecting my things to put in my bag.

"Hey." Two voice said loudly in unison. I jumped, dropping nearly all of my papers.

"Crap..." I mumbled, not bothering to look at the owners' of the voices. I could already tell who they were; the Hitachiin brothers. "Thanks a lot." I got down on my knees to pick everything up, not bothering to organize it.

"It's not are our faults you're so jumpy." Hikaru shrugged. I just continued to pick up papers.

"Unless," Kaoru was suddenly down next to me, looking me dead in the eyes. "Unless, you have some secret that you're keeping." He finished his brother's thoughts. My eyes widened.

Did they know?

He ruffled my hair, giving me a huge grin. "Just kidding!" I let out a low growl, shoving his hand off my head. He got to his feet and stood next to his brother, watching me finish picking up my things and get up myself.

"Well, bye!" I said, turning towards the door. A hand spun me around making me face them again. Hikaru looked at me bored.

"You can't say good-bye if you haven't even introduced yourself. Here; I'm Hikaru." He pointed at himself.

"I'm Kaoru." Kaoru mimicked his brother. Now they both pointed at me.

I sighed in defeat.

"I am Erizawa Sora. Nice to actually meet you." I replied, itching to get home.

Unexpectedly, I felt myself being pulled. In seconds, I was pressed against Kaoru, who held my head tilted, our noses almost touching. My cheeks grew hot, but I kept myself composed.

"Sora? What a great name." he whispered. His voice sent chills up my spine and I knew they both knew by now, they had to.

Hikaru spun me around and held both my hands, getting awfully close to my face as well.

"It's nice to meet you, too." He whispered into my ear. I held back a shudder and felt my face even warmer.

"Stop it you, too. Don't play with people like that." I heard someone else say. Hikaru still held me by my shoulders, but now the twins were looking at the door way, where an impatient Haruhi stood.

"But what else do you do with your toys than play?" They asked in unison. I took their momentary distraction to my advantage and ran to stand next to Haruhi. He (she? Still wasn't sure.) seemed sane.

"Look, now she got away!" Hikaru whimpered.

"Thanks a lot Haruhi." Kaoru pouted. I was glad no one was around, because I was literally banging my head against the wall.

"No! One! Was! Supposed! To! KNOW!" I shouted to myself, hoping no one else would come back to see what was going on.

"Hey! Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself!" Haruhi said, grabbing my shoulders to pull me away from the wall. I looked sadly at the ground.

My whole plan was ruined.

"Let's go back to the club room. Kyoya-senpai will get mad if we are too late. We'll discuss it there." Haruhi suggested. The twins shrugged and looked back at me. Both of them smiled and laughed at my emarrassment. But, oh no, I wasn't embarrassed anymore.

"You two..." I said through gritted teeth right before charging straight for them, fist clenched high in the air. They both jumped and ran for the door, fear etched in their faces.

"Help us! HE'S INSANE!" they yelled together, now saying he since we were in the hallway. I ran past Haruhi, who only sighed and followed silently.

"GET BACK HERE, DUMBASSES!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and give your opinion, I'd love to hear it!**

**I know you don't know Sora's appearance yet but that's because I meant to put what will be the second chapter in this one, but it turned out longer than expected. Basically, she has light brown hair the same length as Haruhi's and green eyes. The next chapter has a better description. :D**

**-CreativeNinja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Thanks to black-rose-angle and Last Assassin's Shadow for the first reviews! :)**

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN RIN AND HER STORY.**

******Enjoy~**

* * *

I burst through the door of music room three, eyes searching for a certain pair of twins. They instead fell on four other boys who looked rather confused; behind them hid Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ah, you must be the 'maniac that wants to kill us' Hikaru and Kaoru were yelling about." said a black haired boy as he pushed up his glasses. "I'm Ootori Kyoya." He didn't bother looking up at me and just continued scribbling in his notebook.

"Uh, hel-" I was interrupted by a small, dirty blonde boy holding a stuffed bunny looking up at me.

"Hi! I'm Honey and this is Usa-chan!" He held up the bunny in my face. I knew about this boy, Haninozuka Mitsukuni. "And he's Mori-chan!" Honey continued, pointing at a tall, black-haired boy sitting at a table nearby._ That's Morinosuka Takashi. _

I gave them both a small wave.

"Nice to meet you both! Er, I mean the three of you!" I added the last part when Honey held Usa-chan even tighter. "Now I'll just..." I stepped back, only to run into Haruhi, who had been standing behind me the whole time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Haruhi! I didn't m-mean to run into you!" I stuttered, a bit overwhelmed by being surrounded by all these important (and, might I say, handsome) boys.

"HOW THOUGHTFUL! HARUHI YOU WERE NICE ENOUGH TO DO THIS FAVOR FOR DADDY! LOOK HOW CUTE HE IS, HE'LL FIT IN FINE!" yelled a blonde boy, giving me a bear hug. I struggled in his arms, trying to escape. I reached out to Haruhi, begging for help.

"We didn't do this for you, Tamaki-senpai. And you're not my father." Haruhi grumbled. I gasped for air when Tamaki released me and sat in a corner, depressed. He drew circles on the floor with his finger.

"So rebellious..." he mumbled sadly. I was hunched over and looked back at the rest of the club.

"Would someone explain what's going on?" I yelled. Kyoya looked up from his notebook.

"Let me explain. When Tamaki heard you were joining Ouran Academy, he decided he wanted you to join the host club. So he asked Haruhi and the twins to befriend you and get you to join. But it seems the three made an interesting development when they discovered you were a girl." Kyoya said, adding the last part as if he had know the whole time. The rest of the club seemed calm as well, except for Tamaki, who was surprised.

"WHAT? Why didn't you guys tell me Sora was a girl?" he yelled over dramatically. He looked me up and down, walking in circles around me.

I chuckled. After pushing Tamaki away gently, yet still making him depressed again, I looked up with a defeated look.

"How could you guys tell?" I asked, feeling as if I already knew the answer. My short, light-brown hair was quite convincing, but my green eyes were very girly, as well as the fact that I was just generally feminine in my appearance. As well as short, but I was taller than Haruhi, so it wasn't that big of an issue.

"Well, you reminded me of someone who looked like a guy, but was actually a girl that I knew too." Honey said, now at the table with Mori eating cake. I blinked slowly, everything clicking.

"You mean Haruhi?" I looked at them as innocently as possible. They all looked somewhat surprised, except Kyoya and Mori, who both kept their regular poker faces.

"No way! I mean look at him! That's all boy there!" Tamaki laughed nervously.

"It's over, senpai. She knows." Haruhi shrugged. "I'm kind of in debt, so I have to work as a host until it gets paid off. And to do that, I have to act as a boy, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. But I guess it's okay if you do."

I smiled at her, glad that my previous suspicions were correct.

"I won't tell. Mind you I'm currently in the same situation of hoping you won't tell anyone of my gender. Except, it's not really okay if you do in my case." I sighed.

"So what's your story?" The twins said, now sitting comfortably on a nearby sofa.

"Yeah, Sora-chan, why are you dressed like a boy?" Honey asked, now looking interested in me instead of the cake he had been eating.

"Well, that would have to start with this first thing; my name is actually Rin. Erizawa Rin, daughter of the an owner of a home décor company and the owner of a major electronics company in the United States." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Yes, that's what my files said." Kyoya said, turning back to his notebook to scribble something else in there.

"Anyways," I said, ignoring Kyoya and walking to a nearby seat, across from the twins. "It was about a year ago. Some... unfortunate events occurred and then suddenly my hair looked like this."

I got myself comfortable in the chair, sighing over-dramatically. "But people kept on mistaking me for a boy and a cross dresser, so eventually my parents decided I should change schools and pose as a boy, to avoid confusion. I wasn't all for the idea, but they already made up their minds and next thing I know, I'm here at Ouran."

"Ah, I see. So it wasn't that you just looked like a boy on your own accord like someone we know." Kaoru said, looking at Haruhi.

"I got gum in my hair! I had to cut it!" Haruhi explained, crossing her arms.

"Well, whatever the case may be Rin, I promise to keep your secret!" Tamaki held up his hand in oath, suddenly very energetic again. "Right everyone?"

Honey and Mori nodded in agreement. The twins just shrugged at me, looking bored with the situation already. Haruhi smiled at me, obviously meaning that she wouldn't tell. Yet Kyoya did nothing except look up.

"Well, I don't know if I can agree to that. I think I would enjoy gaining something from this situation. And why not some profit?" He smiled at us evilly. I was completely terrified. This smile of his was scary. "You have been attracting a lot of attention from the girls lately, haven't you Rin?"

I shrugged. _I guess girls really like me. Or like Sora._

"Then I have a proposal; join as a host. You would bring lots of new clientele, I'm sure. If you don't, my tongue might slip." Kyoya said as if he hadn't been threatening.

"You're _blackmailing_ me?" I said surprised. He said nothing and just continued to look at me, the glare on his glasses keeping me from seeing his eyes. At first, I was really nervous. But then, it got funny. How things could swing around so quickly, from a normal day to meeting a host club to being blackmailed. Heck, it was hilarious to me. And the strange looks from the boys for my hysterical laughing made it even funnier. Clutching my side, I wiped my eyes and looked back at Kyoya.

"You have got yourself a deal, sir." I gave them a mischievous smile. Joining the host club- it seems like a lot of fun. Some fun was something I really needed in my life right now.

"Alright then, welcome to the host club. Let's get your training started right away! First, we need to work on your laugh. It might scare away customers." Tamaki began, his arm around my shoulders.

_Here begins my adventure._

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter two! Note that I wrote both of these chapters pretty quickly because they sort of just introduce and start off the story. Later chapters won't be as boring.**

**And as for updating, during the summer I'll just update as much as I can, so it won't be a set day for chapters. Once school starts, I'll probably write a chapter per week. **

**Please review and give your opinion and any advice you have for me(Or if you find any mistakes)!**

**-CreativeNinja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Finally the third chapter! Sorry, I've been a little lazy lately, but this morning I got an email on my phone saying I got a new review. After reading said review, I got a burst of energy and I wrote the rest of this chapter immediately. You know, after eating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own Rin and her story (as well as any of her servants, like Vaughn)**

**Please review, positive or not, it really encourages me to write more! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Class was over. After about five days of training, Tamaki said today was the 'moment of truth.' I wasn't too sure what he meant. He had been talking about something that had to do with types. As it was one of his usual rambling, I decided not to listen. Thankfully, today wasn't an actual day of host club, just a meeting. I don't think I could handle another day of training with Tamaki. He was just so... impossible. Impossibly annoying, impossibly stupid, impossibly loud- impossible. And it had me on edge every since the day I agreed to join that damned club. I'm sure everyone in class 1-A noticed, too. Lately, everyone has been avoiding me; even the twins have cooled their teasing down a bit. I collected all of my things and stuffed them in my bag, being too lazy to organize things as usual.

"Hey, Sora!" I heard someone call. I looked up to see Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi standing near the door, Hikaru having been the one to speak.

"Let's walk to the club together." Haruhi said. I smiled at them and nodded, rushing a bit to get to catch up to them. In all reality, those three were pretty nice to have as friends. Haruhi was a good friend to have especially; she was the only one that I actually found tolerable. We didn't talk much, but with both of us being the only calm ones in the club- and the only girls- we get along just fine. The twins were a bit irritating at times, but they brought out a whole other side of me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not necessarily the one to be childish, but I've always enjoyed a bit of mischief. So I don't mind them that much. Their constant abuse on Tamaki made everything a bit better throughout training too.

On our way to the host club, I walked next to Kaoru, who was telling me about how Hikaru had done something embarrassing again.

"I mean, the shirt was pretty eye-catching, I don't know how he could have possible missed it and slipped on it! It was funny though, you should have seen his face." Kaoru laughed, his face red from laughing so much. But Hikaru was red for a different reason.

"I'm your big brother! Don't make fun of me in front of the new kid! Show some respect." Hikaru looked away in embarrassment. I gently punched Kaoru's arm, bringing his attention from his brother to me.

"It's nice, huh? Big brothers." I said without thinking. I quickly covered my mouth. "Nevermind. Forget I ever said that." He looked down at me suspiciously.

"You have a big brother?" Kaoru said, keeping his voice down so that Hikaru and Haruhi- who were now in their own conversation- didn't listen in. I shook my head, probably too much, because he continued to stare at me.

"I don't... want to tell you." I concluded sounded like a good answer in my mind, but regretted the moment it came out of my mouth. He blinked and turned away, ignoring me the rest of the way to the clubroom. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I don't want to tell you? He's your friend you jerk! _I mentally hit my forehead, feeling like an idiot.

"There you guys are! Now the meeting can start!" Tamaki yelled the second we opened the door to the room. Again, it felt like my soul dropped into a pit of despair and my mood went from bad to worse. I just slide into a nearby seat, ready to get on with the meeting and go home.

"What happened Ri-chan? Is something wrong?" asked Honey, taking a break from eating a piece of cake. God, the way he ate sweets you would think it was something as natural as breathing.

"Nothing Honey-senpai. Just in a bad mood is all." I grumbled, trying to keep my mind off my little dispute with Kaoru.

"Cake will make you feel better! Here, have some!" Honey said, holding out some cake and a fork. Seeing as it would disappoint him if I declined, I accepted the cake with a smile and ate. To tell you the truth, it did get me in somewhat of a better mood.

"So now the day has come my friends! The day when we decide what Rin's type will be!" Tamaki announced loudly. I looked up at him, his over-dramatic movements seeming more familiar after almost a week.

"Alright then, 'King'. What is this type that you have decided for me?" I retorted, leaning my head on my arm.

"Well I've been trying to figure out your personality, but you've always been so cold with everyone. And if you aren't mean, you're only bearable. That's all I could see." he said, half talking to himself, half talking to us. I felt myself getting annoyed again.

"Gee, thanks senpai, that really makes me feel loads better. I'm glad I'm that hopeless." I growled.

"That was until I looked at the file that Kyoya has on you!" he continued, ignoring me completely. I was confused. _He has a file on me? _"So I decided. You will be the talented type!"

"Talented? And how will that attract girls? How did you even come to that decision?" I asked. He turned back to look at us all, a content look on his face.

"The ladies will want to know more about your many talents. You will be the one who is striving to become better at everything, even help young ladies realize their dreams. And how did I come to this conclusion you ask? Well when I looked in your records and saw how ambitious you were with your dream, I thought it made sense." He said proudly. I felt my face heat up. He had read about my _dream_. I hadn't been planning to tell anyone, in the case they made fun of me.

"Dream? What dream?" asked Haruhi, giving me a puzzled look. I shot back an evil glare, pissed at her for being the one to ask the question.

"Dancing of course!" Tamaki said. Everyone fell silent. I sighed. There goes avoiding that old thing. I opened my mouth to speak when the whole roomed echoed with laughter. We turned to see the twins clutching their sides, struggling to stay upright. They both roared with laughter.

"You? A-a dancer?" Hikaru gasped between laughs. "That's impossible! I mean- ha- you?"

Haruhi turned back to me.

"Ignore them, you know they are idiots." she said, giving them cold glares.

"Yeah I already knew that. But there is no need to laugh." I got up and walked towards the twin calmly. They were still laughing, though not as loud as before. Both of them looked up at me, amused. That's when I snapped. My fists connected with their heads and now they were on the ground, complaining.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO MAKE FUN OF SOMEONE'S DREAM? I GAVE UP ON THAT ANYWAY! YOU LAUGH ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL BEAT YOU BOTH TO A PULP!" I yelled at them.

"Ah! Calm down, Rin!" Haruhi said, grabbing my hands to keep me from injuring the twins again. I let out a big huff and stepped back.

"Sorry! Was I not supposed to bring that up? I'm so sorry!" Tamaki said, bringing me into a hug that I could not escape from. He was flailing around, in a panic.

"Senpai, let go of me!" I gasped, pushing against him with my arms, struggling to get free. After a lot of pushing and flailing, I was able to get free of his grasp, not without sending him back to his corner of depression beforehand. I slumped back into my chair, relieved to be able to breath again.

"Anyways, I really did give up on being a dancer. I won a few competitions now and again, but I guess I really never should have done it in the first place."

"That's a shame. So you are no longer able to dance?" Kyoya said, leaning against a nearby wall. Ah, so if it had to do with his profit, he was finally interested.

"Don't insult me! I spent years dancing! Sure I gave up on the dream of a being a dancer, but that doesn't mean I don't dance from time to time." I grumbled.

"So you can still be the talented one!" Honey said, smiling. I stared at him blankly for a bit.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Then it's decided! You are officially the talented one! And tomorrow will be your first official day as a host!" Tamaki snapped from his sadness and was pointing at me, using his dramatic poses again. "And no making fun of her for dancing either." he barked at the twins. They just waved their hands at him, acting as if they had not done anything. The bumps on their heads said otherwise.

I made a move to get up.

"So meeting adjourned?" I asked. Tamaki nodded and I was out of the room before he could object.

"Hey Rin, wait!" I turned around, having been getting into my limousine. My driver, Vaughn, turned as well.

"Ah, Miss Rin, are those the twins you once told me about? Hitachiin, correct?" Vaughn asked me when he saw the two boys running towards me. I looked up at him, his sharp memory always surprising me. Well I guess I have talked about those twins a lot more than everyone else.

"Yeah, Vaughn. Those two have been getting on my nerves lately. Wonder what they want." I responded. I stood up again and leaned against the car door while they ran towards me.

"Rin, we were wondering if you wanted to come over." Hikaru said, giving a slight nod to Vaughn who had greeted them.

"Yeah, Haruhi doesn't want to come over, even though the professors didn't assign any work today. Would you, pleeeaaseee?" Kaoru asked joining Hikaru with a puppy dog face.

"Ah, so I'm your back-up plan? Let me think about it." I put my best thinking face on. For a few moments, it was just the three of us standing there- the twins waiting for the response. Vaughn had gone to the drivers seat already. He knew me far too well.

"No thanks!" I sat back down and slammed the door shut. The car had already started moving before I could get my seat belt on. I laughed at my driver's action, knowing very well that he could hear me. And I laughed at the looks that the twins had when I looked out my window to stick out my tongue at them, imagining the tantrums I will have to endure tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys! Sorry for making the story kind of slow, but it's gonna get better, I promise. **

**Oh and sorry for the long wait. :D I'll try my best not to be lazy anymore!**

**-CreativeNinja**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews from-JammerToTheRescue, InkedOnyx, and donutconection. And thanks for the multiple favs and follows! Just know that every time you fav, follow, or review the story, I get an email on my phone. The more emails I get, the more encouraged I am to write the next chapter! :D Sorry for taking so long. I'm a terrible person. I try so hard but ugh… I have no excuse. And this pathetically uninteresting chapter doesn't make up for it, I know. School is actually more time consuming then I thought, especially because everyone decided they wanted to hang out with me now (everyone being my two friends that just show up at my house whenever they feel like it.) I'll try harder to write more. Oh and I'm changing the point of view from first to third person omniscient. It'll make it easier for me because we will eventually get other's thoughts as well (Expect the occasional mistake while my mind transfers from views)._**

**WARNING: ANGST ANGST ANGST. RANDOMLY AND UNCALLED FOR. (Okay not extreme just some mysterious loneliness)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its character. I do, however, own Rin and her story, as well as any of her family members or servants.**

**Thanks :D**

* * *

Rin had already prepared for the worst, so what came for the next couple of days was really nothing to her. The way the twins complained reminded her of her five year old cousins that would visit a once or twice per year. Those two days of the year would always be the ones where she had the worst headaches.

"Why would you do something so mean? We never did anything to you!" Hikaru and Kaoru whined together, wearing down Rin's patience. She promised herself she would hold back any big out bursts as a result of their annoyance. It wasn't as easy as she thought.

The four of them sat together at lunch, Haruhi now agreeing to join them since Rin had convinced her that leaving the three of them alone was a bad idea. The hosts had saved seats for the four of them, Tamaki being his usual hyper self and glomping Haruhi the moment she entered the cafeteria. It took the twins and Rin to unite for a couple of minutes to convince her all over again to not go back to the classroom. Whatever the cost may have been, Rin didn't want to be stuck with two whining boys.

"I know maybe you weren't prepared to visit someone's amazing house like ours, but there was no need to drive away so quickly!" Hikaru whined. Rin shot him a stern glare.

"I'm rich too you know. Don't refer to me as if I have never seen a mansion before." She grumbled, stabbing her steak with a knife. Kaoru stuck his tongue out at her, having seemed to have forgotten their small argument the other day. It was still fresh in her mind though. There was no need to bring up something that was best left unsaid, so Rin didn't try. The topic she had brought up was still fresh, no matter how many days, months, years passed; it was impossible to forget. Maybe she didn't want to forget. Mentally shaking her head, Rin returned a playful grin to Kaoru.

"Whatever. We'll get you to come over, even if we have to kidnap you ourselves." Kaoru argued.

"Don't do something so drastic. I have a feeling I'll get dragged into it if you do." Haruhi said, keeping her eyes down on the bento box she had brought from home.

"We'll even if I don't go to the twin's place, we've have to go to yours, Haruhi." Rin replied to her friend, revenge for the tiny amount of sympathy the brunette would show to her whenever the twins tried any tricks.

"No way. Never. None of you will ever be going to my house. You'll cause too much trouble." Haruhi gave them her disapproving look that the three so often would get. By now, she was regretting the decision to ever accompany the three clowns.

"As much as I agree with Rin, don't go changing the subject!" Hikaru argued. Rin gave him a flick to the forehead.

"Don't be stubborn. Why would I want to go to your house anyways?" Rin mumbled, turning back to her food. Hikaru rubbed his forehead, grumbling something.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and suddenly they were in the host club room again. But this time things were different; this was the first day of Rin being an official host.

For some reason this made her extremely nervous. Nervous that she was going to mess up, that people wouldn't like her. No, that wasn't the issue at hand. The issue was the commitment to what she was doing. Committing, officially, to be a boy for the rest of her high school career. As much as she thought it was an extreme situation, she knew it would make her mother and father happy.

Maybe her mother could never be made happy. Not since he was lost. Not since that rainy day, where slipping was something common. Falling was common. What happened was not. Her father was not as lost. He kept his head high, even if he left; he never really left. Rin picked up a tray of tea and put on her best boyish smile.

"Hello ladies. I'm Erizawa Sora. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rin said, placing the tea in front of three girls that had requested her. Rin looked at their blushing faces and wondered how anyone could fall for something as simple as putting on a sports bra and having short hair. Rin nearly let out a disappointed sigh. Her generation was failing her, that was a given.

"Sora-kun, I'm so glad you joined the host club. I-it is really nice to be able to talk to you outside of class!" One of the girls said, literally hiding her face behind her teacup. Rin tilted her head a bit, trying to peak a glance at the shy girl.

"Don't hide your face like that. I joined the host club for a reason, you know? If you hide your face from me, then I'll never get better at talking to such pretty ladies like you." Rin gave her a soft smile, hoping to make a good impression. And it worked. The two other girls were wriggling around with jealously, regretting not hiding their faces, while the third was as red as a tomato.

"Th-thank you Sora-kun!" She whispered back. This will be easier than expected, Rin thought to herself as she continued with the rest of her customers, most of them as easily impressed as the other.

It reminded Rin of how years ago, the girls in her class would always be around the cutest boy in the class, trying to be noticed. She had always avoided those groups. Always been alone; nobody seemed to mind watching her sit in the corner of the room. There was no one who could cross the line into her corner; onto her side. No that was wrong. There was no one that _would_ cross the line. So she sat watching, waiting for the moment when someone would offer their hand to her.

When she came to Ouran, Rin imagined she would find at least one person like her, who couldn't quite understand others. People who were alone; but in the end it was her who had ended up being alone again.

"Hey ladies, it's time to play the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun' game!" Rin turned from the plates she had been picking up after her guests decided to go home. Her eyes were greeted by the two pains in her life facing their multiple guests, wearing identical green hats to hide their bangs. With wide grins, they watched as each of their guests failed, twirling around every time to confuse them even further. Focusing her gaze on Kaoru, she realized something. Making her way over to the group, she cleared her throat. All eyes turned to her, some girls surprised and others blushing. The twins stood side by side, a pouty expression on their faces. "What do you want Sora?"

"I'm starting to get tired of your attitudes you two. So I decided; if I can guess who is who, then you won't bother me anymore. If not, then it looks like we'll be hanging out." Rin put up an accusing finger, hoping she was right about what she was going to do. Their evil grins made her stomach twist into a knot.

"Alright, then let's do this." With a quick spin around, the twins tilted their hats down seductively, earning sighs from many girls, "So Sora, which one is Hikaru-kun?"

"Kaoru is on the left, Hikaru on the right."

"Sooorrryyy! That's…"

"That's right." The three of them turned to Haruhi, who had stopped pouring tea to watch. "Sora is right."

"Your reason?" Kaoru said, obviously panicking that someone had been able to guess right.

"Well… Hikaru, you seem to have a deeper voice than Kaoru. It fits your mischievous nature better, whereas Kaoru's is higher pitched and calmer. You, Hikaru, are about… uh… let's see…" Rin tapped her chin, thinking things through.

"10% more evil?" Haruhi finished for the brown haired girl. Rin snapped her fingers and pointed at Haruhi.

"Exactly! Thanks Haruhi." The looks on the twins faces was utter shock. Rin had realized something earlier; no one could tell them apart and when she looked at Kaoru, she has found the sadness, the loneliness that continued to flicker in his heart. Then she realized something else- that was for sure Kaoru. Without even looking at their bangs or listening to the answers, she was able to tell them apart.

They probably lived the same loneliness that she had at her old school, living in her own world where she only wished that someone could break through, all the while pushing everyone away. If Rin could push through the barrier, join the twins, it might solve her own problems. Maybe they would realize that…

"YOU'RE UGLY!" The twins continued to yell at each other after having been told apart and all the guests leaving. Rin stood dumbstruck, surprised at the serious fight that the two were having.

Maybe they weren't as deep as she was making them out to be.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the crappy writing and the long wait. I just couldn't write more with school and stuff. ^_^ I promise you that the next chapter won't be as bad! Or short. But I can't guarantee it at any specific time or super soon. But I'll try. And remember, the more you review, fav, and follow, the more annoying emails I get to my phone that I carry everywhere until I post a new chapter! :D Thanks again for reading and having patience with me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm a terrible, terrible person. Forgive me for my impossibly long delays, school has been pretty difficult to keep track of lately. And now it's… 2:02 a.m., I'm listening to Fall Out Boy and trying to stay awake. Don't worry, I've got spell check on my side. **

**Anywho, due to high school just taking up my life, as well as the fact that my social life has gotten somewhat better, I haven't had the time or inspiration to continue writing. Call it a writer's block if you will. **

**Enjoy the chapter, I'll try to make it interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, just Rin and her story.**

* * *

The next day, things had gotten even worse between the twins. It somewhat worried Rin how much they had yelled at each other the other day at the Host Club. Haruhi was a bit worried as well, even though she didn't say anything. Rin never meant to get them fighting, but she knew somewhere inside that the whole thing would probably be interesting. And it got interesting the instant Kaoru walked in with blue hair.

Rin blinked a couple of times before feeling utterly defeated.

"K-Kaoru? What in the world did you do to your hair?" She questioned, as he stood at his desk, where he sat between her and Haruhi.

"I thought I'd do something different. You like it?" He gave her a cheesy smile. Avoiding his rather attractive gaze, she rolled her eyes.

"What in the world made you do that?" She grumbled. He shrugged back at her.

"I couldn't stand looking like a certain someone. But you know what's worse?" He began to speak louder and Rin just leaned on her hand, knowing he'd continue without a response. "I had such a nightmare! In the nightmare, I dyed my hair PINK! Can you believe it?"

She let out a small snort when she noticed Hikaru walking in with pink hair, giving his brother an evil glare. The raise in volume of his voice now had a reason, and despite how entertaining things were, Rin got slightly annoyed as the twins pushed each other over in their seats. They bickered constantly throughout the whole day and when lunch came around, Rin was glad to get out of the fighting range.

If only for a few seconds.

"Alright Rin, Haruhi, let's go to lunch." Hikaru said after making sure everyone had cleared out of the classroom.

"Whoa, what are you talking about? Rin and Haruhi are coming with me!" Kaoru said, tugging on both of the girls arms. Hikaru grabbed each of their arms and pulled them towards him.

"No way. They like me better than they like you. They come with me." Hikaru growled at his brother.

"They come with me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"NO, ME!"

"FINE," Hikaru let go of Rin's arm, causing her to go flying into Kaoru. She quickly straightened up, but Kaoru kept a firm grip on her arm, "You can have Rin, I get Haruhi."

"Fine! Come on Rin, let's get some lunch. Away from that baka." Kaoru took her hand in his and pulled her towards the Host Club, while Hikaru headed for the cafeteria. Rin sighed sadly. Their fight had gotten bad; it wasn't a friendly fight as before. When they arrived at the Host Club, only Honey and Mori were there.

"Hi Kao-chan, Ri-chan! What are you guys doing here?" Honey giggled a bit, looking back and forth from Kaoru and Rin. Rin looked at him strangely, only to realize they were still holding hands. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she snatched her hand back. Kaoru blinked before realizing what had happened and turned a light pink.

"Oh, Kaoru dragged me here to avoid seeing Hikaru in the cafeteria. Guess we'll be spending the lunch break here eating sweets. What about you two? What are you doing here?" Rin crossed her arms, trying to hide her embarrassment with a topic change.

"I came here because I forgot one of my books earlier here, so Mori-chan came to help me find it!" Honey exclaimed, Mori nodding to confirm the story. "We better get going so Tama-chan doesn't worry. You two have fun!" They both walked out of the room, leaving the duo to their own devices. Rin turned back to Kaoru.

"So Blue, what's the plan for lunch if we aren't going to the cafeteria? Were you smart enough to go and buy food before dragging me here? Oh wait- no, you weren't!" Rin grumbled angrily. Kaoru stuck his tongue out at her, turning away.

"I'm sure we can just eat some cake or something." He said, opening the room that doubled as the kitchen and sweets pantry for the club. It was filled with cookies, cake, cupcakes and more things. She followed him in, grabbing a plate and helping herself. With a snort, she looked at her wide arrangement of empty calories that sat on her plate.

"This sure is a healthy lunch." Rin laughed as she sat down back in the main club room. Kaoru joined her, a smirk plastered across his face.

"You're just complaining 'cause we didn't go to the cafeteria. I'm sure you would enjoy a buffet of sweets otherwise." Kaoru stuffed his mouth with a cookie, apparently forgetting all his table manners as crumbs covered his face.

Stifling a laugh, Rin wiped a crumb off of his face with her thumb. Kaoru felt a light blush cross his face, one Rin didn't notice.

"I wonder how Haruhi is doing…" Rin said absentmindedly, returning to her cake.

"Huh, if she's stuck with that idiot Hikaru, she's probably in a whole world of trouble." Kaoru grumbled at the change of topic towards his brother. Rin raised her eyebrow at him. Maybe now was a good time for her to figure out what was going on between the twins.

"Why are you two fighting anyway?" Rin questioned. Kaoru looked up at her in surprise. Her tone was quite serious and the way she looked at him was rather puzzling. She looked genuinely worried.

"Well, he started blaming me for all of our pranks. I wasn't going to live with that." Kaoru replied. A clatter made him jump a bit. He noticed that Rin had just dropped her fork down on her plate. Her hand was clenched up in a fist.

"Is that your excuse? Your excuse for being so angry and insulting your brother like that is that he blamed you for something?" Rin sounded rather mad. It had Kaoru taken back.

"W-well…"

"That's really it? You just think that your relationship with Hikaru is something you can throw around like that? Don't you realize how important you are to each other? I would give anything to be able to just talk to my brother again! And you just argue with yours!" Rin yelled back at him, standing up. Kaoru pressed back into his chair, flinching. Rin shook with anger.

"Rin… what happened?" Kaoru tried to think of a way out of this situation. Never had he seen someone be this angry at him. His brother and he always made people mad, but he could tell this was completely different. Again, she confused him. Kaoru hardly talked to anyone other than his own brother for years; dealing with these types of things was not his forte.

"I lost my brother. A little more than a year ago. I lost him. Kaoru, don't take him for granted. Hikaru… he's been by your side forever. Don't just get mad at him for stupid things like this. You don't know when… when something will take him from you." Rin blurted out. She was looking at him directly in the eyes, her stare keeping him frozen. He had no clue how to respond. Without another word, Rin briskly walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru sitting stunned in the empty room.

Rin spent the rest of lunch in the classroom and by the commotion from the twins and Haruhi, as well as the rest of the class, she guessed that Kaoru had went back to the cafeteria. Of course the twins continued to argue, but it was at least a step forward that he had gone to where his brother was. Haruhi gave her a questioning look when she noticed how Rin was already in the classroom, but Rin just gave her a fake smile.

After school, everyone went to the host room as usual. Today though, the club would not be open. It was, in a way, a good thing, as Hikaru and Kaoru continued their useless fighting and would have been disturbing the whole order of everything. Tamaki watched, completely tired with the whole argument. The rest of them just stood behind him, not knowing what to do.

"That's it! I've had it with people confusing us for each other! I hate it when someone calls me Kaoru. I've realized, I hate you Kaoru!" Hikaru stepped forward as he yelled at his brother. Kaoru glared back at his brother. For a split second, Rin saw Kaoru's gaze flick towards her. It returned to his brother and he opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Y-you think that I can stand it too? I see your face whenever I see mine! It's not fair!" Kaoru stuttered. That's when Haruhi lost it. She stepped forward and punched both of the boy's heads. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"You two need to stop your fighting! Not only are you pissing off each other, but you are making us all worried! You said you wanted to go to my house right? If you even want to think about hanging out with me, you've got to apologize!" Haruhi scolded them as they looked up to her, both rubbing their heads. Their startled looks converted to Chesire grins.

"So you mean…" Hikaru started.

"… if we apologize, we can go to your house?" Kaoru finished. They looked at everyone deviously.

"N-no, no way!" Haruhi stepped back surprised. "You were faking it?" Everyone looked rather shocked. Tamaki reacted in his usual exaggerated way.

"Oh Kaoru, I'm so sorry for the rude things I said." Hikaru said, holding his brother in his arms in one of their brotherly love acts.

"Hikaru, I was so afraid that I would hurt your feelings." Kaoru said as he returned the gesture.

"Let's never fight again!" They both yelled in unison. Rin couldn't help but feel a sense of calm wash over her.

_So they weren't really fighting after all. It was just another one of their usual pranks so that they could trick me and Haruhi into hanging out with them. What a relief._

Rin let out a giggle at Tamaki and Haruhi both looking defeated and the twins flaunting their victory over them.

After the incident- and a stern scolding from Tamaki- everyone went their separate ways from the club. Rin offered a ride to Haruhi, which she gladly took over having to have the twins or Tamaki take her home. They made their way out of the building, discussing how they both really needed new friends. Kaoru and Hikaru were the last ones to stick around and watch from the front of the school as Rin's limousine drove away.

"Kaoru, the script called for you saying you hated me. Then you were supposed to use the curse doll to wish me misfortune. Did you really think you would hurt my feelings? I feel bad for being the only one to have said something so mean." Hikaru questioned his twin, leaning against a pillar of the entrance. Kaoru watched as the limo turned the corner.

"I guess… I just forgot my lines."

"How unprofessional." Hikaru responded, now straightening himself and walking towards their limo.

Kaoru's eyes lingered on the corner a while longer before he followed his brother.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'll try to at least update within a week's time. And thank you to all the follows and favorites that went down in my short break! Review your thoughts and suggestions, anything, I'd love to hear from you! **

**~CreativeNinja**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm a terrible person. I know. School isn't nice to me and I tried my best to concentrate on this story, but it's been difficult. However, lately I've been trying to lay out what this whole thing is leading to. I know the ending, so that may help! But I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows, despite my horrid, horrid ability to upload things on time. This is also a two part chapter, but I felt I should separate them to give you guys something soon. I'll try my best, but no promises of a specific date. Oh and most of this is a kind of flashback of the days events. In case it confuses you. (Any and all spelling or grammar errors are because I've been writing this late at night after doing homework. Sorry!)**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

"The rules are really simple. It _is _a commoner game after all. What we do is put a cookie on our foreheads. Then, just move your face around and get the cookie to your mouth. Try not to drop the cookie and no using your hands. First one to have the cookie in their mouth wins." Rin turned to the twins as she explained, then put three cookies on a plate. Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other excited glances and reached for the cookies.

It was two weekends after the twins' "fight." Rin had, somehow, ended up with the two; they had gone over to her main house.

_And the day didn't even have the chance to start out normally._

RING. RING.

"Nnng. W-whaa…?" Rin drowsily swung her arm onto the nightstand next to her. Her hand tapped softly until it located her cell phone. With a loose grip, she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Rin grumbled, sounding much sleepier than she had intended.

"Rin! Rin! Rin! Let's play!" Two voices Rin was getting far too used to hearing yelled at her through the call.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Wha- it's 6:30! I've barely slept." She wasn't lying. The previous night her mother was preparing to leave for a business trip. Before leaving, Mrs. Erizawa had requested to see Rin. Their conversation was quite formal and it was only to update on school.

"Hmmph. Just don't do anything stupid." That had been her mother's only response as she left the room. That had left Rin to stare at the ceiling for hours, only to fall asleep well past one in the morning.

"Aww, is somebody tired?" Kaoru mocked Rin in a baby voice. She scowled as she heard them chuckle.

"Yes. Now please, for your safety, leave me in peace." Rim listened to the twins whisper something to one another. This would generally put her on high alert, but she was too tired to care.

"We have an offer."

"Does it involve me getting more sleep?"

More whispers.

"It does now."

"Okay. Shoot."

"We'll pick you up at two and take you to lunch. In return, you'll let us visit your house!"

Despite her sleepiness, Rin was still aware enough to know this plan was risky, especially if it was the twins she was talking about. She groaned.

"Seriously? Do I have to?"

"Be glad that we haven't called Milord! Do you want the _whole_ host club at your house?" Hikaru added. By his tone of voice, Rin could catch the underlying threat. She pouted.

_He's right. Tamaki would be so loud and obnoxious and I can only how many cakes we would go through just for Honey. And Kyoya… I'm sure he would want to meet both of my parents to help with his family. I would never want the whole host club visiting me; I don't think I have enough patience. Although…_

"Fine I'll do it." Rin said, snuggling deeper into her blankets.

"Yay! See you at two then, toy!" The two responded on unison, hanging up with a click. Rin's arm flopped back down onto the bed, phone slipping into the sheets that she had hoped to spend the whole day in.

_Why did I have to get stuck with the two worst boys of the host club?_

Rin pulled the covers up over her head, hoping to enjoy any sleep she could manage between the few hours that were left until her nightmare.

A few hours later, she had dragged herself into the shower. Looking in the mirror, she grabbed at her short hair. Although she didn't want to admit it, she really missed her old hair. Her whole girlish demeanor in fact. Haruhi had discussed it with her, saying that she didn't care about appearance at all. But Rin wasn't has down to earth as Haruhi.

_But,_ Rin began to think, _it is a day off. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if I went a little girly today. No one is going to see me, not like at school and the host club. And Hikaru and Kaoru won't care. _

With a new resolve and a towel wrapped around her, she skipped over to find a nice outfit.

In the end, Rin came out in a mildly girly get up. She wore a light gray sweater dress that stopped about mid-thigh and ruffled out with pale green leggings covered with white stars. Golden, long charm necklaces decorated her neck and she wore gray and black flats. Her hair band matched as well, gray with a black bow on one side.

Rin looked over herself in the mirror.

"I'm far too lazy to put in extensions… I guess my hair will be fine like this." Rin mumbled to herself. A loud voice made her jump.

"Hehehe~ you look too cute Miss Rin." A blonde maid was standing at the door. She giggled as she looked at Rin's surprised face. "Are you trying to impress those boys?" This made Rin turn red, causing a loud laugh to come from the maid.

"A-Abbey! I am doing no such thing! I just… well I thought it'd be nice to take a break from being a boy!" Rin pouted, trying to control her blush. As if she was trying to impress the twins.

"Right right, my mistake!" Abbey waved her hand, still letting out some giggles. "Either way, I came to tell you that the boys are here right now! They are waiting outside. You should hurry… those two don't seem to patient."

Rin glanced at the time and noticed that they were right on time. She hurried to grab her phone and small handbag. "Thanks Abbey! See you later! Prepare for a nightmare!" Rin called back to her as she hurried down the stairs.

"Try not to make them fall for you!"

Rin scoffed as a butler, Takuto, opened the door for you to exit. You gave him a smile, and saw two nicely dressed boys leaning against a wall. Kaoru was wearing a blue polo and black jeans, a darker colored blue jacket big against his thin frame. Hikaru wore a light purple sweater with dark blue jeans and black converses. They both turned at the same time, but their reactions were far from similar.

Kaoru took one look at Rin and felt his face heat up. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and averted his eyes.

"W-what are you wearing?" He mumbled, trying to keep himself from sounding nervous. Rin couldn't catch what he said, but noticed he had acted differently. Before she could ask, Hikaru laughed happily.

His reaction was completely different. He was happy to see Rin in such a cute outfit. He was thinking of ways he could convince Haruhi to dress like that. He stepped forward and took Rin's hand.

"Come on twirl for us! You look like a doll!" Hikaru laughed, spinning Rin around. Rin couldn't help but laugh at his excited behavior. Once done spinning, she curtsied for dramatic effect. Kaoru felt himself get more nervous.

_She really does look adorable_, Kaoru thought. Hikaru took notice of his younger brother's reaction.

"Well let's get going!" Hikaru offered his arm to Rin, discreetly elbowing Kaoru in the process. This was enough to bring Kaoru out of his daze and get the hint. Kaoru copied his brother and Rin took bother their arms.

_Well I guess this won't really be all that bad… _

As the trio entered the restaurant, Rin observed their surroundings. It wasn't a cheap restaurant; of course they were rich so that was to be expected. It was an Italian theme, with an overall homey feel. Most of the space was filled with families. A lot of giggling and childish voices rung throughout the building.

"Oh, please come this way! Your reserved table is right over here." The waiter said as he bowed before leading them away. Rin followed closely behind the twins, who seemed to be deep in their own conversation discussing what the waiter was wearing. She could clearly see how uncomfortable the waiter felt with their rather loud judgmental talk.

"Hey, hey, behave yourselves you two." Rin pulled both boys down to her height by their ears and whispered sharply.

"Oh Rin you worry too much!" Kaoru gave her a wide grin, leaning onto her shoulder. He was a bit shaken by the glare she gave him, but continued to lean against her nonetheless.

"When have _we_ ever misbehaved?" Hikaru added in, copying his brother. Rin let out a long sigh. Of all the people in the restaurant, and were there a lot, especially little children and toddlers, Rin thought without a doubt that the twins were the most intolerable.

Either way, the waiter now stood in front of their table, gesturing for them to sit. The circular booth they sat at had a rather nice view of a fountain that stood outside.

_They might be annoying twerps but they definitely know good places to go._

Kaoru sat on one side of Rin, Hikaru going towards the other. Rin opened her menu to look through the choices.

"No, let me pick what you get to eat! I wanna pick!" Kaoru snapped her menu closed. With a defeated look, she placed the menu back on the table. There was a moment of awkward silence after they ordered.

"So um… your mom is a fashion designer right? Yeah, yeah I remember now. I really love her clothing lines." Rin's feeble attempt for small talk seemed to have worked as both of the twins turned to her smiling.

"Yeah! So you're a fan of her designs as well?" Hikaru asked. Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"I just loved her summer line. I got this sweater from one of her earlier lines as well!" Rin looked down to the sweater dress as she spoke.

"I remember that winter collection. I would have never imagined that you would like Mom's clothes." Kaoru mumbled. He took of his sip of his water, looking Rin up and down. _She looks pretty nice in them though, _he thought. He nearly spit out his water when he thought that. The result was a lot of coughing.

"Hey Kaoru! Are you okay?" Hikaru looked at his brother surprised.

"You idiot, be more careful!" Rin started to pat Kaoru on the back instinctively. After a few seconds he got himself together and cleared his throat. Rin pulled her hand back, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm uh fine now. Thanks." Kaoru said awkwardly, averting his eyes away from Rin. She peered into his face, but he turned even more. Her concerned gaze went to an annoyed look as she turned back in her seat.

Hikaru gave his brother a strange look, as if asking what was wrong with him. Kaoru just shrugged back; glad that at that moment the waiter came back with their food.

"Here you are. Please tell us if you need anything else." The waiter bowed after placing the food on the table. Rin blinked in confusion at how kind al the waiter's had been the whole time. At one point the manager even came to check up on them as they ate.

_Sure, we are rich, but this place probably serves to the rich all the time. It seems like we are getting better treatment than the others. I wonder…_

"Hey, do you guys happen to be come here often?" Rin asked. They both turned to her at the same time. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, the manager is friends with our father. So whenever we come here they make it a point to take good care of us." Hikaru explained.

"In reality, we generally come here by ourselves. Mom and Dad only brought us once or twice." Kaoru looked quite bored as he watched the manager make his way back into the kitchen. Rin looked back down at her food.

"Well I think it's pretty nice. When I used to live in America with my father, he'd take me to one restaurant so often that everyone would know my name, even what I would order. I really liked that place too." Rin laughed as she thought back to the short year she spent with her father in America. Her mother thought it would be nice for her to spend more time with her father, so she sent Rin there for a while. Despite the fact that Rin never got to see her father much, she felt that she was much closer with him than her mother. So she didn't mind it at all.

"Oh you lived in America?" Kaoru raised his eyebrows as she spoke.

"Yeah, for a short time. I lived in Florida with my father." Rin remember how incredibly humid Florida had been, which made her glad she was back in Japan.

"Heh, sounds like a good time." Hikaru laughed. "We went there once. The weather was difficult to get used to."

"I don't think I could ever get used to it either." Rin grinned at them as they continued their pointless conversation. It didn't take long for them to decide to go back to Rin's house. Kaoru and Hikaru got up first and as Rin got up to follow them, two little kids ran in front of her. One of them, probably around four years old, tripped as he ran past her.

"Oh, are you okay?" Rin said, squatting down to the boy's eye level. He looked at her with tear filled eyes and started sniffling. Before she knew it, he was all out sobbing. At first she panicked, but remembered about when she was younger.

_When I used to cry, brother would…_

"Hey, hey don't cry! If you cry, I'll start crying too!" Rin frowned and pretended to cry. The little boy got a bit quieter, enough to just hiccup occasionally.

"Don't cry missy…" He wiped his face and took one of Rin's hands. "I'm sorry."

Rin opened her eyes and smiled. "Hehe, good you stopped crying." She picked him up by under the arms and stood up. He giggled as she lifted him high in the air.

His laugh grew louder as she twirled him around. Eventually, he didn't have any trace of having been crying at all.

"Alright now go back to your parents. I don't wanna see you crying, okay?" Rin put the little boy back on the ground. He beamed up at her and nodded as he ran back to a table nearby.

"Bye bye lady!" The little boy yelled over his shoulder.

Kaoru and Hikaru watched as Rin turned back to them. She gave a small wave and walked over to them. Kaoru felt his chest tighten a bit at her smile.

_What in the world is this feeling?_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry again for being so late. The next chapter will continue the flashback, up until the beginning point of this chapter. **

**CreativeNinja**


End file.
